Mobile computing nodes provide convenience to users by allowing the users to perform various tasks from a variety of locations. Mobile computing nodes include, for example, cellular phones, smartphones, tablets, Ultrabooks®, notebooks, laptops, personal digital assistants, and mobile processor based platforms. To achieve this convenience many users operate the computing nodes using a mobile power supply such as a battery included within the computing node housing or coupled thereto. Using a battery designed for the computing node helps ensure proper and safe functioning of the computing node. However, using a battery not designed or approved for the computing node can have negative consequences. For example, using an unapproved battery may supply energy to the computing node at an unsafe level (e.g., too high an energy level that may lead to fire or damage to the computing node platform) or insufficient level (which may cause unacceptable performance for the computing node). Furthermore, the battery may introduce malware to the computing node via malicious code included in memory coupled to the battery.